Hiccup
Hiccup Haddock III Background information Feature films How to Train Your Dragon How to Train Your Dragon 2 Television programs DreamWorks Dragons Voice Jay Baruchel Inspiration Horrendous Haddock III from the book series, How to Train Your Dragon Simba from The Lion King Tarzan from Tarzan Ariel from The Little Mermaid Aladdin from Aladdin Honors and awards Annie Award for Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production (Jay Baruchel) #26Empire's 50 Best Animated Characters Character information Full name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Other names Useful, The Dragon Trainer Personality Kind, silly, clumsy, shy, sarcastic, intelligent, awkward, wisecracking, determined, bubbly, funny, relevant, significant, heroic, brave, daring Appearance Slender, handsome, auburn hair, green eyes Species Human Occupation Viking Founder and Head Dragon Trainer of Berk Dragon Academy Astrid's boyfriend current Chief of Berk Alignment Good Affiliations Viking Chiefs Goal To be praised as a hero of Berk (succeeded) (in the first film) To explore new worlds (formerly), defeat Drago Bludvist (in the second film) Home Berk Relatives Stoick the Vast (deceased father) Valka (mother) Snotlout (cousin) Spitelout (uncle) Pets Toothless (dragon) Allies Toothless, his girlfriend Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Gobber the Belch, Thornado, Mildew, Alvin the Treacherous, Eret Enemies The Red Death, Alvin the Treacherous (formerly), Mildew (formerly) Dagur the Deranged, Drago Bludvist Likes Toothless, Astrid, being useful Dislikes Being doubted, being picked on, Toothless in danger, his father scolding him, being unloved, his father's death Weapons Knife, shield (in the first film), fire sword (in the second film) Fate Loses part of his left leg and is honored as a hero and kisses Astrid and takes off on Toothless (first film) Becomes chief of the Vikings (second film) Quote "I wouldn't kill him, because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself." Source Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is the main protagonist in the How to Train Your Dragon series. Contentshide How to Train Your Dragon How to Train Your Dragon 2 Gallery Trivia How to Train Your DragonEdit At the start of the film, Hiccup was 14 years old and embarrassment life to his father, Stoick the Vast, the chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. Too small to wield traditional Viking weapons and therefore unable to kill a dragon like the rest of his village, he works as an assistant to Gobber the Belch, the village Blacksmith. One night during a dragon raid, Hiccup leaves his indoor workpost and, with a bola sling named "The Mangler," manages to shoot down one of the deadliest and most feared dragons in the skies: the Night Fury. As no one has ever seen a Night Fury, no one believes Hiccup to bring one down. When he goes to find his kill the following day, he discovers that the dragon is still alive. Despite his determination to prove himself to the community as a bona fide dragon killer, Hiccup is unable to kill it after seeing the fear in its eyes, and instead opts to free it. Meanwhile, Hiccup is enrolled in Viking training, where he's expected to learn to fight and kill dragons. At first, he struggles to complete the simplest tasks and hold his own against even the most (relatively) benign dragons, earning the mockery of his fellow teenagers. However, after managing to get close enough to bond with the Night Fury he shot down, which he names Toothless after his retractable fangs, he gains valuable experience and deeper insight into the mannerisms of most dragons, such as the fact that it's possible to scratch a dragon into submission if it's scratched gently under the chin. He's soon hailed a Viking prodigy, the time he spends with Toothless allowing him to ultimately keep every dragon he encounters during training at bay. The stress of living this double life is hard on Hiccup, however. The other Vikings, particularly Astrid, take notice of his unexplained absences after dragon training sessions. Eventually, Astrid follows him and discovers Toothless. She runs off to tell the other Vikings, but Hiccup and Toothless stop her, flying her around the area on Toothless to calm Astrid down. It's during this ride that Hiccup sees the Red Death in the very Dragons' Nest his father has been dying to find and destroy. When they land, Astrid kisses Hiccup for the first time and admires his loyalty to Toothless when he refuses yet again to tell the village about the Dragons' Nest and his bond with Toothless. Soon, Hiccup has to fight and kill a Monstrous Nightmare as part of his final exam during dragon training. The task goes horribly wrong, however: when Stoick swings his hammer against the dragon training cage in response to Hiccup's blasphemous claims that dragons are good creatures, Hiccup's methods of dragon appeasement no longer work and the Nightmare moves in for the kill. Toothless, hearing Hiccup's scream, rushes to the scene and beats the other dragon back while at the same time revealing himself to all the Vikings. Though Hiccup attempts to explain why he went against the Viking way of life and befriended a dragon, his father fails to listen, disowns him as his son, and instead takes advantage of Toothless, chaining him to a ship and using him to reach the Dragons' Nest. As the adult Vikings leave in search of the Nest, Astrid encourages Hiccup to use his brains and do "something crazy". Astrid gathers the other Viking teenagers as backup, and Hiccup teaches them how to ride on the back of a dragon. They follow the adults, arriving just after the Red Death emerges from the Nest. After freeing Toothless from his chains where his son could'nt, Stoick tells his son how proud he's of him just before Hiccup and Toothless fly off to confront the Red Death themselves. Hiccup manages to kill the Red Death by having Toothless shoot fire through its wings in mid-flight and nosedive toward the island so it can't pull up in time and crashes into the ground, its own flame triggering an explosion on impact. Hiccup and Toothless run into the Red Death's tail as they attempt to escape the resulting blast, however, and the two fall thousands of feet into the blaze below. As the village approaches the site of the explosion and finds that Hiccup is nowhere to be found, Stoick looks up to discover that, even without his makeshift tail, Toothless protected the Chief-to-be from the blast by folding him in his wings. Hiccup is heralded as a hero in the tribe. Although he lost part of his left leg in the battle, he's fitted with a prosthetic that matches Toothless's makeshift tail. At the very end of the film, Astrid kisses Hiccup on the lips, this time seemingly as boyfriend and girlfriend, as the rest of the village accepts dragons onto the island as pets and companions. How to Train Your Dragon 2Edit Five years after the Viking village of Berk has made peace with the dragons, dragons now live amongst the villagers as working animals and companions, and even take part in racing sports. Hiccup goes on adventures with his dragon, Toothless, as they discover and map unexplored lands and territories. Having come of age, he is being pressed by his father, Stoick the Vast, to succeed him as chieftain, although Hiccup remains unsure if he is ready for this responsibility. While investigating a wildfire, Hiccup and Astrid discover the remains of a fort encased in a colossal blue ice formation and encounter a dragon trapper named Eret, who blames them for the destruction of his fort and attempts to capture their dragons for an insane conqueror called Drago Bludvist. The two riders return to Berk to warn Stoick about the dragon army that Drago is amassing, and Stoick orders the villagers to fortify the island and prepare for battle. Stoick explains that he once met Drago at a gathering of chiefs and found him to be an unreasonable madman, but Hiccup refuses to believe that war is inevitable. After Stoick interrupts their plan to get Eret to take them to his master, Hiccup flies off with Toothless in search of Drago, to try and reason with him. They are captured by a dragon rider named Valka, who is revealed to be Hiccup's long lost mother. She explains that she, like her son, was unable to kill dragons, and so, after being carried off during a dragon raid, spent twenty years rescuing dragons from Drago's traps and bringing them to an island haven created out of ice by a colossal Alpha dragon called a Bewilderbeast, to whom all dragons answer. Stoick tracks Hiccup to the island where he discovers that his wife is still alive. Simultaneously, Astrid and the other riders kidnap Eret to find Drago, but they are also captured and Drago learns of Berk's dragons. Drago and his army lay siege to Valka's sanctuary, where he reveals that he has his own Bewilderbeast to challenge the Alpha. A titanic battle ensues between the two Bewilderbeasts in a fight for control over all dragons on the island. Drago's Bewilderbeast emerges victorious by killing the Alpha and seizes control of all the dragons, including Toothless, using a strange form of dragon hypnotism attributed only to the Alpha. Hiccup tries to persuade Drago to end the violence, but Drago orders him killed as well. Toothless, under the influence of the new Alpha, approaches Hiccup and fires a plasma blast. At the last instant, Stoick pushes Hiccup out of the way, and is hit instead, killing him instantly. Hiccup angrily drives Toothless away when he approaches Stoick's body after the Alpha relinquishes control over him. Drago leaves Hiccup to his fate and, riding Toothless, again under the control of the Alpha, leads his now larger army to destroy Berk. Stoick is given a Viking funeral and Hiccup, now filled with grief and regret at the loss of his father and his dragon, doesn't know what to do anymore. Trying to encourage him, Valka tells him that he has a heart of a chief and a soul of a dragon. Inspired by her words, Hiccup decides that he will fly back to Berk to defend his people and live up to his father's legacy. The dragon riders and Eret ride baby dragons, which are immune to the Alpha's control, and arrive at Berk after the Alpha had already attacked the village and taken control of the dragons there. Hiccup confronts Drago and a brainwashed Toothless while the other riders work to distract the Bewilderbeast. Drago again orders the Alpha to make Toothless kill Hiccup, but Hiccup succeeds in disenchanting Toothless. Drago then orders the Alpha to shoot the pair, and the Bewilderbeast successfully encases them in a large blast of ice, seemingly killing them. His victory is short-lived, as Toothless, now glowing with plasma, blasts away the ice, revealing that both he and Hiccup are unharmed. Toothless challenges the Alpha and repeatedly fires plasma blasts at the Bewilderbeast. This frees the other dragons from the Bewilderbeast's control and all fire at it, severely injuring the colossal dragon until Toothless fires a final massive blast, breaking its left tusk. Defeated, Drago and his Bewilderbeast retreat into the ocean as the Vikings celebrate their victory. All the dragons now acknowledge Toothless as the new Alpha dragon, and Hiccup is made chief of Berk by the village elder. The film ends with Berk being rebuilt with a statue of Stoick erected in his honor, and Hiccup doing his duties as chief, proudly declaring that while others may have armies and armadas, Berk has its own dragons. GalleryEdit Hiccup seen at the end of How to Train Your Dragon and in DreamWorks Dragons Hiccup as he appears in How to Train Your Dragon 2 Hiccup about to kill Toothless Hiccup and Toothless Hiccup attacked by a dragon Hiccup flying Toothless Hiccup and Astrid Hiccup's noble decision of going back to Berk Add a photo to this gallery TriviaEdit Hiccup's relationship with Astrid was made for the films, as was the character of Astrid. Hiccup is voiced by Jay Baruchel. Hiccup has no siblings.